gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
A POTCO Story: Where are they now?
This page is a sub-page of the Character Dictionary. This is for players that are inactive on the game. The Character Dictionary is for players who are still active on the game. Add your story about where you are now or where your old friends are now. A Angel Stormeagle - Never saw again; believed to be dead. (Add some names) B Bartholomew Bladeeagle - He was a basic access low level who was known to hang around Matthew O'malley and Captain Kwagar. He was friends with some EITC people, but not many. He's believed to have quit the game sometime in November or December. Bill Ironskull- Former GM of Carribean Eagles, he loved to SvS and was a very kind man. He died of Cancer on September 12, 2011. Bess Firebones - Former guild member of the Chetik Union and guild member of the Gen. Of Peace. Was friends with Lawrence Daggerpaine and Bill Plunderbones. Left in the summer of 2011. She comes online every once in a while (Once every 3 months), but not often enough to be called partially active. Bill Whalefoote- He was a pirate who loved to sail. He was a level 24 and his cannon was mastered. He was friends with Ned Whalebreaker and some EITC men. He quit the game in September of 2011 Billy Lockcutter: A well known mastered roleplayer. Best known for his time under Captain Leon, and Benjamin Macmorgan. C Captain Andrew - He was debatably one of the most famous EITC lords of his time. He thrived of the Golden Age of the company under the rule of Benjamin Macmorgan and the Co. Empire. He is known for his oustanding speeches and knowledge in political affairs, and it also considered dangerous due to his influential speaking. He is relieved on another player, Lord Andrew Mallace, his son, but unfortunately, died in a covert mission for Benjamin directed at the Paradox. Captain Rad - He was one of the top 10 successful PvP players on the game, always wanted to be King of Spain, currently inactive about a year ago. Returned to the game in September of 2012, currently trying to rebuild Rad Alert. Captain Rod - He was once a Lord in the original Black Palladins guild lead by Matthew Wildvane. Now, he is no longer on POTCO. He's long been gone. (No, this isn't Captain Rad) Caddius Bane - Former lord and noble of the EITC and Great Britain. Cause of death: Unknown-Missing in action after the eruption of the powder magazine of the HMS Vindication off the coast of Caracas, rumored to be caused by a Spanish saboteur. (Left game in early November) Captain Roger - Former Co. Guildmaster of O U T L A W S, was the best friend of Jarod Pillagebane and many others. He comes on once every few months but not enought to be counted as an active player. He quit Pirates of Carribean Online and now plays World of Warcraft. Chris Firehawk-Son of Jack Daggerstealer he went missing. I am Jack and I miss my best and first son. He always sticked with me. Chris if you read this please go to Gamer124's user page. Leave a message. Or go to the link and put in the comments. Captain Swash- Last seen and spoken to by Albert Spark, his Royal Guard. Was Prince of France, Son of Grace Goldtimbers. Has gone inactive and has been pronounced dead. D David McMartin- Where he was 5 seconds ago... (aslo known as: Afro Man Ted) (Add some names) Davy Plunderflint. A lvl fifty really frickin awesome dude. David Yellowfish - A level fifty now serviving as a high rank in Kwager's Empire Davy Gunfish - Banned. E Erin Sword Stealer - Long time user of POTCO. She was in the palladins and the EITC. She is no longer active. Last seen in the Port Royal graveyard. Eric Swanson - This guy was a player way before the roleplay nonsense took POTCO. He was believed to be friends with a level 9 girl named Kate O'malley, but he is no longer around POTCO. (Add some names) F Francis Bluehawk - GM of the well known Francis Brigade was said to be termed but however rumours say he stills on POTCO. Date of Death: Unknown G Geoffery Seahound - An old pirate who had left right when the norierity cap hit Level 50. The time he quit was about 2 years ago. He had many friends including Captain G and Karina. Was part of many guilds including his own. His most famous stint was with the legendary Mcraging Guild. It was fun..... H (Add some names) I (Add some names) J Lord Jack Harkness-Former Lord of the EITC, Commander in chief of the Royal Marines, Died of a Bullet through the spine at the Battle of Ravens Cove, Buried in Westminster Abbey next two Sir Francis Drake. Jean Le'Fitte - He is the new player of Tom WIldfitte. Currently inactive. Jason Blademorgan - former lord in the Eitc Joined the eitc in 08 has been in the famous guild The Co. empire. Very loyal to all hes men. - Termed Jeremiah Stormwash - Well-known roleplay King of Hungary. Probably still plays, not sure. Jeremiah Mcmorrigan - Was last seen leading the Palladin Empire after Roger Mcbellows died in real life. Jason Brawlmartin - Around and being nice. Now is in EITC and a General Jonathan Turner - King of the Barbary Coast, feared assassin, and has a seat in the Brethren Court. John - Also known as Johnathan Beckett a Former EITC Lord in the game died of suicide. John Warsmythe - Lord in EITC. Known for leadership and service for the company. Jack Swordmenace - Ultimately surrendered the French Crown last year after an ascendancy struggle with his brother, Jack Bluehawk, and several other contenders. Went into hiding after several assassination attempts. Current location unknown, though it is rumored that he has spent several months on the Franco-Prussian border in Europe, in the small town of Hannover. Returned to France and was finally crowned King Jacques Goldtimbers I. Jason Yelloweagle - A simple pirate doing his part. Passed away March 5, 2012. Jack Daggerstealer- Disappeared from the Caribbean after many assination and captive attempts as lordbeck is offering 80000 gold for his capture. Many people thought that Lord Beckett had gotten him. Wrong! He is in Prussia looking for treasure [ The Lost Treasure of Prussia . ] The only thing that will make him come back to the Caribbean before he finds the treasure is if somebody wants to date him and go to Prussia with him. James- Son of Ned Whalebreaker. Killed by Lawrence Dagger ( not daggerpaine ) He was wrongly accused of a crime and knifed by Lawrence Dagger. Jim Logan ~ Retired from the POTCO, in character, died of Yellow Fever. Currently active on the wiki trying to get the "Youth Movement" running. Jave Fletcher- Palladin, and great friend to John Macbatten and Roger Mcbellows. Death Unkown Jack Dreadskull - Useless. K Kelly Stormeagle (1) - If anybody remebers the cool old Kelly, she was Termed and enjoyed POTCO and all her friends. Kelly Stormeagle (2) - Has dissapeared from POTCO; still moves around on WIKI. Has temporarily left The British, and EITC. Kelly Stormfellow - If anyone remembers her, please place where she is here! Kristen - First few basic "founders", was banned for life. Krissy (1) - Came after Kristen, lasted a year before termination. Krissy (2) - Basically lasted a month before banning. Krissy (3) - Lasted a year before banning. Krissy (4) - Same as the last. (Add some names) L Liam Shooter - He was a very across-the-board player. He's been involved from the remade Black Palladins under Matthew O'malley, he's served in Kwagar's Empire, he's been a spy in the EITC, and he now currently resides in Hermit Rangers. Lord Jeremiah Garland - He was a high-ranking officer of the EITC (served as head occasionally). Left due to the company's participation in the war, and growing drama. Currently, he is tsar of the Russian Empire. He also remains strong with British politics, being the Chancellor of the Exchequer (head of the economy), a notable parliamentarian, British viceroy of India, and governor of Singapore. Lord Mallace - Son of the infamed Captain Andrew R. Mallace (same person), Lord Andrew N. Mallace took up his father's political career. Although no longer serving directly in the company, Mallace, who now goes by his last name rather than his first, has found a career in the British High Command. He follows in his father's footsteps, and aspires to be, one day, as great as him. He currently is Lord Chancellor, An HCO rank, to King Geoge Augustus, and the British Viceroy of Denmark. Lord Matthew Louis Goldtimbers - He is currently in Hermit Rangers, he was in the British EITC Military for a while claiming to be a Diplomat. King John denied such claims. Captain Leon - Gone. Never saw by his Daughter again. (Add some names) M Mark Plunderrat - He is no longer on POTCO Matthew Wildvane - Orignial leader of the Black Palladins. He has long been gone. Matthew O'malley - Infamous roleplayer. He has been confirmed to be terminated. Miss Telltale - Infamous assassin roleplayer. Believed to be inactive. Magan - last few basic "founders", lasted 5 months before termination Megan - lasted 3 months before banning Matt- Matthew Anthony Faye The II, Disowned by Matthew Faye The I. Hated By Almost Everyone.. N Nicholas Nikolai - Infamous assassin roleplayer. Believed to be inactive. Nicholas Flameberge - Currently in The Delta Republic Nicks Son - Infamous assassin roleplayer. Was murdered and buried in the Telltale Caverns.(Got termed) Nick Sharkhayes: Presumed K.I.A (killed in action) O O'Rackham, Hector: Supposed brother of Enrique O'Rackham. Basic Access pirate: inactive for over six months. (Add some names) P Peter Bluehawk - one of the Lords in the original Black Palladins. No longer active. Pluto X - A legendary jumper who served the spanish empire. He is one of the first jumpers to EVER use that style of PVP. Some say he was shot in the chest, others say he was stabbed to death. But their have been sightings of pluto. Some claim to have seen him in abassa or at vachira smasho. Q (Add some names) R Roger Mcbellows - Died back in October 2011. Rest In Peace Red - Former GM of the Generals Of Peace guild, was friends with Lawrence Daggerpaine (Partially Active) and Bess Firebones (In active). Left in late 2010. Richard Sternsilver - Current Immortal EITC member, also known player James Swordwrecker, also EITC. Rose Gunshot MacMorgan - Known for her service in The Co. Empire, United Empire, and the U.S. Defenders. She approved that she was terminated by another one of her characters. She was active from 2008-2011 and never made another account. Ryan - Former GM of Shady Seas, died Jan. 15 drowned. S Samuel Redbeard -- Murdered by Captain Leon Samuel Harrington -- Samuel Redbeard in another body. Current leader of the EITC. Known as one of, if the not THE, most powerful man in the Caribbean. Slappy - A man of many stories. He took part in many EITC battles, including the war of the Co. Empire. He went inactive around when Ship Customozation came out. His legend still lives on in many stories. Salzatery Unikrt - A man who claimed to be a russian pirate. He played for 3 years. He went on to be lvl 50. He was murdered by Basil Brawlmonk for insulting his wife. He is now currently in hiding with another unknown pirate T (Add some names) U (Add some names) V (Add some names) W=william firehawk no one in his guild went on so he quit. He was an assassin warlord X Xephos - The first X! Still here, PvP'ing, or gone. Y (Add some names) Z (Add some names) ''Rememberance Section 'Rest in Peace, Captain Andrew R. Mallace, July 30th, 1679 - November 26th, 1743. "Help will always be offered.. to those who ask." We will never forget you.' 'Rest in Peace, Angel Stormeagle, October 1745' 'Rest in Peace, Roger Mcbellows, October 1744' 'Rest In Peace, Jason Blademorgan, April 10th 1722 - Octorber 5th 1744 ''' Rest In Peace ~ Lord Samuel Redbeard of the EITC, May 15th, 1569 - October 17th - 1722 Samuel Redbeard: We cherished, you perished... The world's been nightmarished. Rest in Peace, Kelly Stormeagle, March 1st, 1745 Rest in Peace, Helen Clubheart, September 29th 1737 - 1744: "I was your guardian, I protected you through rough times. And it has come to this." ~Jason Rest in Peace Where Ever You Are, Mary my ex-wife, Jack Daggerstealer ''' ''Rest in Peace, China,Jack Daggerstealer'' ''Rest in Peace, Chris Firehawk my son, I was your father Mary your orginal Mom is gone like you. I remember when Mary gave birth to you 1 and a half score ago [ 25 years. ] Tell me if your still alive. Jack Daggerstealer '' Rest In Peace ~ James ~ July 10, 1728 - July 4, 1745. Rest In Peace, Salazatery Unikrt May 1566 - May 1722 '''I miss you Rose Gunshot MacMorgan, only if you was back on Pirates Online for a couple of more days, it would make me happy to hear you run your mouth. R.I.P. - Your Friend, Charlotte. Rest in Peace, Sam Warhound October 9 1734 to October 31 1745 Rest in peace, Bill, you will be missed but never forgotten. William Badhawk- Caribbean Eagles Rest in pieces Mr. Gunfish, you were a valuable asset to my organization, but you blew it. You had your chance, then you messed up one simple operation and ended up dead. I am glad that you are gone, towards the end of your cycle you become utterly useless. You could barely lift a finger without somebody guiding you through the process. You had your moments, but that is all over now. I say this again, rest in pieces Mr. Gunfish. Your owner, master, and creator, G-man. Category:Fan Stories